


Strawberry Moonshine

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Girl Penis, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: After an argument Toni and Cheryl get quite physical. ;)





	Strawberry Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> One of my firsts works, was quick, but more detailed. Hope you enjoy, leave comments with suggestions and kudos. Thank you.

“ what did you just say?!?” Said Cheryl in a low menacing tone. “ I said you’re being a bit of bitch.” Said Toni under her breath facing away from Cheryl. “Excuse me? So I’m being a bitch because I don’t like that you let those serpent sluts all over you? You know what turn around and say it to my face Toni!” Screamed Cheryl, she was so pissed. “You know what I’m not really in the mood for this.” Said Toni not looking at Cheryl making her way towards the door grabbing her keys from off the table on her way out. “Antoniette Topaz If you walk out that door while we’re arguing don’t even think about coming back!” screamed Cheryl while Toni stood under door still not facing Cheryl, Toni proceeded to reach for her leather jacket shrugging it on and walking out, slamming the door on her way out.

~ Cheryl ~

Cheryl couldn’t believe that Toni walked out on her despite the warning Cheryl gave her. She started sobbing as she leaned herself against the dinning table in Thistle House, she had prepared a beautiful dinner for Toni and herself, she was wearing a silky black robe with a very expensive set of black lingerie and a set of black stilettos she had planned on trying out with Toni later in the night, but it all got ruined as soon as she mentioned a little problem they had with some of the serpents at the Whyte whyrm. Toni got agitated progressively as Cheryl didn’t drop the topic and then the discussion ended with anger and shouts.  
Cheryl pushed herself off the table, she looked at the untouched dinner and proceeded to throw everything on the floor, she started crying again dropping to the floor, she couldn’t stop thinking that Toni had walked out on her knowing that they would be done. She didn’t even hesitate. Between her thoughts and the crying the red head spotted her father’s old liquor cabinet, She made her way towards it opening it and after rummaging through it she found it, her father’s strawberry moonshine, it wasn’t the fanciest of drinks in fact if her mother was here she would probably disown her for holding the bottle, but she wasn’t and Cheryl wanted something quick and strong and as good as the drink tasted it was very strong. She wasn’t half way through the bottle when she was already feeling the effects of it, now when she was a bit more than halfway through Cheryl Blossom was very much drunk and angry.

[Toni]

As soon as Toni was out the door she made her way to her bike and just sped off with no specific destination in mind. Cheryl was accusing her of encouraging girls to flirt on her, it baffled her that Cheryl would even insinuate such a thing. Toni lost her cool and walked out and just when that thought crosses her mind she realized that in the heat of the moment she had walked out on Cheryl despite what the red head said would happen if she did. Toni’s heart got caught up in her throat and she put her bike to a stop immediately she was close to pops, she’d been driving for a good hour or so. The red head probably thought that Toni and her were over and as soon as Toni realized what had happened, what her actions probably meant to Cheryl she turned her bike around to head back to Thistle House.

(Back at Thistle house) 

Toni got off her bike in a flash and ran towards the front door when she ripped it open she was met with broken glass everywhere, she took a moment to look around at all the broken plates, champagne glasses, paintings and wood on the floor (she was sure the wood belonged to an old clock that used to be perched up by the front door). She made her deeper into the house where she was met with the sight of a hurricane passing and that hurricane was her Cheryl. Seeing as Cheryl wasn’t anywhere in the first floor Toni started searching around for her, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. The phone rang and Toni picked up “thistle house.” Responded Toni a bit exasperated. “ Toni dear it’s Nana Rose, as soon as I realized you and Cheryl were in a bit of an argument I decided to give you privacy so I called a friend I’ll be staying the night with her.” Said Nana Rose a bit concerned. “ Don’t worry Nana, everything will be fine. Did you happen to see Cheryl when she left?” asked Toni in her attempt at figuring out where the red head might be given that she couldn’t find her in the house. “ Well I did see her heading to the garden, when she was a child and was upset she’d hide in the green house.” Said Nana Rose. “ That’s actually really helpful Nana, thanks… and I’m sorry about the situation I swear I’m going to make it better.” Said Toni in hopes of putting Nana Rose at ease. “ I just want to see you girls happy, you make such a lovely couple. It’d be a shame if you girls were no longer together.” Said Nana Rose with sincerity and sadness in her voice. “ Not gonna happen, Nana. Take care.” Said Toni before hanging up.

Toni wasn’t quite sure where the green house was, but after 15 minutes of jogging around she found it. Toni carefully made her way inside in case she might startle the red head. She heard sniffling and saw the red head laying against a glass wall on the other far end of the glass house with a bottle of what she could assume is alcohol, the girl’s face was wet with tears and her face was contorted with a small frown as she silently sniffled still unaware of Toni’s presence. “ Baby?” said Toni softly in hopes of calming down the girl at that Cheryl looked up and gasped barely audible, her eyes were glassy and wide as if trying to figure out if what she was seeing was real, Toni saw Cheryl walls come up quickly. “wha..what arre you doin here…Topaz?” said Cheryl slurring her words as she got up from her spot. “ Baby, I didn’t mean to walk out on you, I just got caught up in the moment.” Said Toni trying to reason taking enough steps to be at arm’s length from Cheryl. “You left me…” said Cheryl with a quivering lip not making eye contact with Toni. “I know Baby, and I was an idiot. Let’s just put this in the past.” Said Toni wrapping Cheryl in her arms, now what Toni didn’t count on was that the red head was intoxicated and still very hurt and angry. “No, Toni. I gave you a choice and you chose!” said the red head now pushing against Toni’s chest as Toni tried to keep her still. “ Cher easy, you’ll hurt yourself!” Said Toni raising her voice at Cheryl, she grabbed the girls wrists and held her as still as possible against her the girl was still struggling, but Toni couldn’t help but notice hot breath taking the girl looked in her lingerie and how delicious it felt to have her rubbing up against, she could feel her pants tighten at the sight of the red head. She pinned Cheryl’s wrists with one hand behind her back as she used her free one to guide girls face to her mouth, Toni kissed Cheryl as she still struggled. The red head fought for a good few minutes before moaning and giving into the serpents kisses, Toni angled the red head and deepened the kiss, dominating the red heads tongue. Cheryl was a mess in Toni’s hands.

They had been kissing for a while now and Toni was hard, her pants were suffocating her member. Cheryl’s hands were now free and roaming her body, her lips were salty from all the tears. Cheryl was scratching and biting, she was feral and Toni was sincerely loving it. Cheryl ran her hand over the front of Toni’s jeans grabbing her and stroking her over them. Cheryl moaned at Toni’s hardness, Toni quickly ran her hand down the red heads gorgeous body and slipped her hand under the Lacy underwear, she ran her fingers through her folds only to find that girl was absolutely soaked for her. Toni groaned at the feeling she couldn’t wait any longer she spotted a massive table in the middle of the green house where there was a few potted plants. Toni pushed Cheryl backwards gently till the girls lower back hit the table, Toni then grabbed Cheryl by the waist and lifted her on top of it. “ugh, Baby. You look gorgeous.” Said Toni while she unbuckled her jeans with one hand and ran her other on the side of Cheryl’s face, her lips were more swollen than usual her eyes were heavy with lust, Toni ran her thumb over Cheryl’s bottom lip and then the red head took the serpents thumb into her mouth sucking on it and then slightly biting it. Toni’s jaw was clenched at the sight of the gorgeous red head sucking on her thumb she couldn’t hold it any longer if she didn’t bury herself inside the red head she was going to die. Toni quickly pulled herself out of her jeans and pulled Cheryl panties to the side while quickly sliding inside the red head, Cheryl threw her head back as she let out a long low throaty moan, she dug her nails into Toni’s jacket, they were both fully dressed too caught up to remove their clothes. Toni rested her head in the crook of Cheryl’s neck while slowly thrusting into the red head not stopping but going slow enough to let her adjust. “Baby please, go deeper” said Cheryl a bit breathless at this Toni quickly pressed herself all the way inside the girl making her let out a high pitched moan/yelp, she continued to pull out all the way till the tip was out and quickly plunge back in to the base of her dick. Cheryl was moaning non stop, there was a light sheen of sweat covering her body, she wrapped her legs around Toni pulling her impossibly closer and deeper than she thought she could, Toni let out a low moan feeling Cheryl walls clenching around her, she knew the red head was close. Toni moved to kiss the red head deeply as she started to rutt into her, Toni picked her place and started to plunge herself into Cheryl as deep as she could. “oh! Toni…like that. D.. don’t…st..stop, oh!” was all Cheryl could say between kisses her eyes were shut tight and her face was scrunched up. Toni felt her walls clenching and this time she knew the red head was cumming. “Toni…Toni. Oh fuck!” was all the red head said before shaking uncontrollably, Cheryl’s walls were milking Toni’s dick sending her into her own orgasm Toni slowed her thrust but didn’t stop them she continued slow deep thrust and slowly picked up the speed before she went soft she threw Cheryl into another orgasm while coming again inside the red head. Toni rubbed Cheryl’s clit after her two mind blowing orgasms. “ Baby, Baby. I can’t.” Said Cheryl grabbing into Toni’s wrist. “ sure you can. “ said Toni before dropping to her knees and eating Cheryl out slowly while entering her gently with 2 fingers, all it took was a few tight circles around the red heads clit and a few thrusts with her finger and one hooked thrust and Cheryl was falling apart again with Toni’s name on her tongue.

Toni got up and laid on Cheryl between her legs “ I’m sorry baby, you’re my life and I wouldn’t ever walk out on our relationship, I lost my cool, but not my mind. Forgive me?” asked Toni with the upmost sincerity in her voice. “ I adore you” said Toni grabbing Cheryl’s hand and placing a kiss on it.

“I adore you too, Toni Topaz. I have nothing to forgive. I’m sorry for the way I acted.” Said Cheryl grabbing Toni’s face and kissing her on the lips.


End file.
